dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:HYDE - MAD QUALIA (Japanese Version)
Descripción 2019年3月20日発売 HYDE New Single「MAD QUALIA」 『デビル メイ クライ 5』イメージソング https://umj.lnk.to/hyde_madYD HYDE, one of Japan's most legendary rock stars, brings to life the newest addition to Capcom's popular game series in this energetic song MAD QUALIA. The song is featured as the image song for DEVIL MAY CRY 5 in Japan. HYDE rocks out amid ruins with his characteristic aggressive and dramatic sound, perfectly matching with the distinctive world of the stylish action game. #HYDE #DMC5 ●HYDE information https://www.hyde.com/ ●HYDE シングル『MAD QUALIA』商品内容 【初回限定盤A】UICV-9304 CD 撮り下ろしコンセプトブック　（EPサイズ：7インチ四方） 価格：3,024円(税込)、2,800円(税抜) 【初回限定盤B】UICV-9305 CD DVD 価格：2,160円(税込)、2,000円(税抜) 【デビル メイ クライ盤（初回限定）】UICV-9306 CD DVD （表紙：ゲーム描き下ろしオリジナル） 価格：2,160円(税込)、2,000円(税抜) 【通常盤】UICV-5079 CD 価格：1,296円(税込)、1,200円(税抜) 【CD収録曲】 1. MAD QUALIA (Japanese Version) CAPCOM「デビル メイ クライ ５」イメージソング 2. HONEY L’Arc～en～Cielの楽曲をHYDEバージョンとしてセルフカバー 初回限定盤Aコンセプトブック収録内容：12ページ・EPサイズ(7インチ四方) 初回限定盤B DVD収録内容：MAD QUALIA MV＋MVドキュメンタリー デビル メイ クライ盤 DVD収録内容：デビル メイ クライ5 とのコラボMV －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ ●HYDE LIVE情報 Zepp Tokyoの20年間において、最多公演数を誇るHYDEのスペシャルLIVEが決定! 2日目となる3月24日は、VAMPS～HYDEとして記念すべき、Zepp Tokyo 100回目の公演。前人未到の記念公演を見逃すな! Zepp Tokyo 20th Anniversary HYDE LIVE 2019 日時 2019年3月23日(土)・24日(日) Open 16:00 Start 17:06 会場 ZEPP TOKYO チケット料金(D代別) 1Fスタンディング ￥6,660(税抜) / ￥7,190(税込) 2F指定席(オリジナルグッズ付) ￥10,000(税抜) / ￥10,800(税込) *未入学児童入場不可 チケット一般発売 2019年3月9日(土) 10:00 お問い合わせ ディスクガレージ　050-5533-0888 －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ ■海外ツアー情報 ●アジア / Asia WORLD TOUR 2019 ASIA (Tickets are on sale now!) 3/27 (WED) - EH NECC HONG ARENA, Shanghai (上海) For all real-name users:http://item.juooo.com/95184 For AC Orange PLUS card members who want to buy VIP tickets:http://item.juooo.com/95532 3/29 (FRI) - Beijing Century Theater, Beijing (北京) Ticket Sales: http://item.juooo.com/96303 3/31 (SUN) - HUAXI LIVE·528 M Space, Chengdu (成都) Ticket Sales: http://item.juooo.com/94767 4/2 (TUE) - STAR HALL, 3/F KITEC, Hong Kong (香港) HK TICKETING:https://premier.hkticketing.com/shows/show.aspx?sh=HYDEW0419 JUOOO (Members Only):http://item.juooo.com/94765 4/4 (THU) - Legacy MAX, Taipei (台北) Ticket Sales:https://freeplanetml.kktix.cc/events/hyde2019world ●アメリカ / U.S. US TOUR 2019 (Tickets are on sale now!) 5/5 (SUN) - Welcome to Rockville - Metropolitan Park (Jacksonville, FL) - Ticket Sales:https://welcometorockvillefestival.com/ 5/7 (TUE) - *Louisville Palace Theatre (Louisville, KY) - Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/y7nep4ny 5/11 (SAT) - Epicenter Festival - Rockingham Festival (Rockingham, NC) - Ticket Sales:https://epicenterfestival.com 5/13 (MON) - *The Sherman Theater (Stroudsburg, PA) - Tickets Sales: https://tinyurl.com/y7dmy3jw 5/14 (TUE) - *Stage AE (Pittsburgh, PA) - Ticket Sales:https://tinyurl.com/y866ek83 5/15 (WED) - *The Fillmore Silver Spring (Silver Spring, MD) -Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/yb9w62qb 5/17 (FRI) - The Middle East Downstairs, (Cambridge, MA) - Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/y4cru5wj 5/19 (SUN) - Reggies Rock Club (Chicago, IL) - Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/yy85wrdb 5/21 (TUE) - *Verizon Center (Mankato, MN) - Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/ybpkz4zy 5/22 (WED) - *The District (Sioux Falls, SD) - Ticket Sales: https://tinyurl.com/yd6nvc2a 5/24 (FRI) - *Arvest Bank Theatre at the Midland (Kansas City, MO) - Ticket Sales:https://tinyurl.com/y8dxxsmq 5/26 (SUN) - 1720, (Los Angeles, CA) - Ticket Sales:https://tinyurl.com/y3gnqgol *Opening act for In This Moment tour Rock Festival ■国内ツアー情報 HYDE LIVE 2019 開催決定! ◆東京 ZEPP TOKYO 6 ⽉22 ⽇(⼟) 6 ⽉23 ⽇(⽇) 6 ⽉25 ⽇(⽕) 6 ⽉26 ⽇(⽔) 6 ⽉28 ⽇(⾦) 6 ⽉29 ⽇(⼟) *BEAUTY & THE BEAST 【お問い合わせ】ディスクガレージ 050-5533-0888 ◆仙台 SENDAI PIT 7 ⽉2 ⽇(⽕) 7 ⽉3 ⽇(⽔) 【お問い合わせ】キョードー東北 022-217-7788 ◆福岡 ZEPP FUKUOKA 7 ⽉6 ⽇(⼟) 7 ⽉7 ⽇(⽇) 【お問い合わせ】キョードー⻄⽇本 0570-09-2424 ◆広島 BLUE LIVE HIROSHIMA 7 ⽉9 ⽇(⽕) 7 ⽉10 ⽇(⽔) 【お問い合わせ】キャンディープロモーション 082-249-8334 ◆⼤阪 ZEPP OSAKA BAYSIDE 7 ⽉13 ⽇(⼟) 7 ⽉14 ⽇(⽇) 7 ⽉16 ⽇(⽕) 7 ⽉17 ⽇(⽔) 7 ⽉20 ⽇(⼟) *BEAUTY & THE BEAST 7 ⽉21 ⽇(⽇) 【お問い合わせ】キョードーインフォメーション 0570-200-888 ◆名古屋 ZEPP NAGOYA 7 ⽉24 ⽇(⽔) 7 ⽉25 ⽇(⽊) 7 ⽉27 ⽇(⼟) *BEAUTY & THE BEAST 7 ⽉28 ⽇(⽇) 7 ⽉30 ⽇(⽕) 7 ⽉31 ⽇(⽔) 【お問い合わせ】サンデーフォークプロモーション 052-320-9100 ◆札幌 ZEPP SAPPORO 8 ⽉31 ⽇(⼟) 9 ⽉1 ⽇(⽇) 【お問い合わせ】マウントアライブ 011-623-5555 平⽇ OPEN 18:00 / START 19:06 ⼟⽇ OPEN 16:00 / START 17:06 ※開場 / 開演時間は予定です。変更となる場合があります。 －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－ Subscribe to HYDE's Official Artist Channel!: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPiJhfvRuQqQofd3xSZBQ1A Follow us! HYDE Official Website: https://www.hyde.com HYDE Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/HYDEOfficialENG/ HYDE Twitter: https://twitter.com/hydeofficial_ HYDE Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hydeofficial HYDE Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/artist/0ZXSQd2JNOfwJcLNbX0jpN?si=Q1rA40l4RiuT8hBPAxmguw Categoría:Vídeos